Therese Hepburn
|bodyfontcolor = black |font = century gothic |color1 = #5bd7fc |fontcolor1 = white |name = Therese Rachelle Margot Hepburn |image = Ezgif.com-crop.gif |width = |color2 = #5bd7fc |fontcolor2 = white |gender = Female |age = 18 |birthday = November 16, 1996 |education = Lebeaux University |occupation = Student, Artist |address = 139/C Willow Circle, Lebeaux |relationships = Single |housemates = Jamie Hepburn |appearance = She is a blonde girl with her hair always tied up into a braid. She wears thin-framed glasses and baggy, unrevealing clothes like hoodies, Converse and many other tomboyish clothes- because to her, appearance is not her concern. However, due to Jamie's little transformation over her, she now has curly/straight hair, eyeliner, and many other beauty products used to "spice her up" as stated by the younger Hepburn herself. |personality = Therese is generally a kind but stern teen with a passion for sketching and drawing, generally making intensely and magnificently-detailed drawings, be it important or not. Although she may look like the type of person who, in general hates fun, she's really sweet and kind. One of the many reasons people judge her too easily. She enjoys the company of her sister, acting like a parent to her, especially after what had happened to their parents. Sometimes she can be stubborn and hot-headed, although it only happens when she hears a reference about her parents, as she's still not over the accident. She's as friendly as her sister, but sometimes she can be the negative one of the two. She is also a tomboy- having a hatred for the color pink and rarely using it in her artwork. She normally talks in a calm, but deep voice- to signify her identity as a non-girly girl. Of course, due to this- some people dislike her. |history = She was born to her parents in Lebeaux, being the eldest of the two Hepburn sisters. Tragically, her parents died in a car crash, leaving only her aunt to take care of the two orphans. She was shattered- and in the process, she cut everyone off from her, locking herself up in her room and doing nothing but only sitting on her bed and watching the view outside the window with bloodshot, teary eyes. To take her mind off her grief, her aunt bought her a sketchpad, pencils, a sharpener and some watercolor pencils- and this is where her artistry began. Later in life, she started earning money to support her aunt, sister snd her with her works- eventually earning the three of them an apartment in Lebeaux. She continues her artistry in her studio- whereas her younger sister, Jamie, helps her with her works as a writer- under the name "Tracy Silverton". |family = Jamie Hepburn – Therese’s younger sister and polar opposite, she is a 15-year old girl with a outgoing and loud personality, is popular and wears “inappropriate” clothes- as stated by her aunt and Therese herself. She has written countless stories and published them in a thick book under the name “Tracy Silverton”- and so far, it is successful, gaining worldwide attention and earning her over 50,000 fans. Simone Durless- A hardworking, unmarried 49-year-old, she took custody of her sister Rachel’s children, feeling pity for the innocent sisters. She grew worried about Therese’s actions shortly after the crash, due to her increasing silence and depression over the loss of her beloved father and mother. In order to cheer her up, she bought a sketchpad, pencils, a sharpener and some watercolor pencils- eventually she would use her rapidly-improving skills for working- and currently, she lives in a large flat right above Jamie and Therese’s- working as a hotel manager for a 5-star hotel. |friends = Therese has a small group of friends who share her interests- she doesn't really consider Jamie as one of her friends, due to her "busy schedule"- which merely consists of studying, writing stories, hanging out with her friends, eating, and sleeping. |trivia = *Her favorite Disney movie is Mrs. Doubtfire. |note = taylor is bae |fc = Taylor Swift |user = EvilsCourtFan}}